


Speech Therapy

by Letters_to_Somebody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_to_Somebody/pseuds/Letters_to_Somebody
Summary: X-Ray and Vav decide moving Mogar in with Rusty is a great idea! It's not. Rusty and Mogar become a pair of paranoid buddies who create a new language. After writing important information in the language the pair must teach the super duo so they can keep up. Class is in session and someone's finding out they have a crush.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Mavin - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So when I wrote this season two of X-Ray and Vav had literally just come out, not even fully. That's why in the beginning some of the background information is more of a summary because everyone had just seen it happen. Hopefully it's not too much of a hindrance.

Rubbing the back of his neck Vav sighed standing in front of a plain white door with black bold numbers in a normal apartment complex. A week ago X-Ray was sick of meeting Rusty in his box fort hole, so Vav mentioned something to Hilda about getting him an apartment with a little bit of the companies money. As busy as the young scientist was she just threw the cash at them telling the super duo to leave. Around that same time X-Ray and Vav had one of their biggest blunders burning down the tree house that belonged to Mogar- the cities new semi vigilante. Vav felt like shit watching the little shack in the tree burn to ashes on the ground.

Finding Mogar afterwards hadn’t been easy; they caught a lucky break finding one of the feathers his giant bird had dropped. The thing had carried him away from the fire into the city. Vav found Mogar bunking down in an abandoned apartment covered in graffiti and piss. His wound was still seeping through the cloth he had haphazardly wrapped around his torso – Vav felt guilty for that too for some reason.

Putting his hand over his chest Vav remembered the stinging red line that had ruined his super suit. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten away with just an ugly scratch while Mogar unsheathed a knife from his skin. That’s where the guilt sat, Vav had a flesh wound, Mogar could have died, and lost what sounded like an important lead. It had almost been impossible to coax Mogar from the run-down flat he was squatting in. Almost as impossible it was to convince Rusty to take the bear skin wearing man in. Rusty knew a thing or two about everything – at least that’s how Vav felt- he trusted the slightly drunken man to fix Mogar up. Dropping the sword wielding threat off Rusty seemed less than thrilled opening the door.

Gathering the courage to knock Vav hoped things were going better than they had day one.

A couple of locks could be heard unclicking, Vav was ultimately sure Rusty had added more of his own. Instead of a grin smoothed down with booze Vav was greeted with a scowl steeped in vinegar. 

“Leave, bad luck blue,” Mogar bared his teeth.

Vav took half a step back, “I’d actually like to talk to Rusty.” 

Mogar’s dark eyes narrowed further combing over Vav as he stood awkwardly. Loudly sniffing the air Mogar retreated back into the apartment slamming the door. 

Vav lifted his arms sniffing his pits, did he smell that bad? 

The white door swung open again and Mogar stood his large frame blocking the entrance before he begrudgingly stepped to the side. Vav could feel the sweat on the back of his neck starting to slide down inside of his suit. 

The apartment looked a lot like the inside of Rusty’s cardboard box hide out had with newspaper clippings tacked on the wall. This time long red strings were linking certain pictures and articles together. Rusty was getting creative with the extra space. There was considerably less mold on the ground which was a huge improvement. On the other hand there did seem to be mud caked into sections of the carpet. 

“Bloody hell Rusty!” Vav shouted in surprise. 

Sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor a man with silver hair crazier than Vav’s own was smattered in red paint sucking down the contents of a whiskey bottle. Crumpled newspapers were scattered around the floor supposedly to catch the paint drips, but it hadn’t served its purpose. Red smears were present across the kitchen floor and even decorating some of the cabinets closer to the ground.

“You spaff,” Vav chuckled, “You look like a child’s art project. What happened?” 

Setting the whiskey bottle to the side Rusty shrugged, “Bonding time with Mogar.” 

“I fixed his pathetic smell,” Mogar grunted behind Vav making the Brit jump.

Hand over his chest Vav sighed, “You almost gave me a bloody heart attack.” 

“Your blood lust is unsettling,” Mogar’s eye narrowed into their signature scowl.

“I -my what?” Vav shook his head looking back at Rusty, “You guys do anything besides finger paint?”

“Warrior paint is not a child’s toy,” Mogar huffed. 

Rolling back his shoulders Vav tried not to tense at every word Mogar uttered out. He’d been at receiving ends of the bear man’s fists before and he was still recovering from the baseball sized bruises. The last thing he ever wanted to do was make Mogar mad again, especially while he tried to figure out what side the shirtless vigilante was on. 

Rusty stood with a pop of his knees, “That guy,” he pointed towards Mogar, “Is a genius. Sticking to roofs above the public eye, and he’s got miles of underground caves leading out into the woods with a few leading into the sewers. He’s been showing me the ways of the bear,” Rusty pushed his hands into the air like he was showing off a brilliant idea. 

Vav laughed again, “Bollocks Rusty, do anything X-Ray asked you to do, or Hilda?” 

“I just scored you guys access to secret tunnels that stretch way beyond what I’ve ever scouted. You could probably get to every evil lair in the city with what Mogars got going on.”

“Right, thank you Rusty,” Vav gave a half smile, he was right, that was a huge break.

“You can thank me with some booze,” Rusty walked over to a brown kitchen table sorting through stacks of papers, “I got Hilda her parts they’ll ship soon enough right to her door. As for the secret society stuff, still lots of holes.”

Vav’s green eyes wandered around the kitchen; there was no eating space just papers everywhere in piles that looked like they had slid to the floor. The newspaper from earlier may not have been put there on purpose. He wondered how the apartment hadn’t caught fire with the papers over the stove top or under the toaster. Hearing rustling and footsteps Vav watched Mogar root around in a drawer until he pulled a wad of tinfoil free. His thick fingers gently pushed the crushed foil out until it was dome like before smooshing it onto his head. His wavy auburn locks peeking from under the crude hat

Snickering Vav tried to hide his smile behind his hand glad X- Ray hadn’t come with him. 

“Should we make bad luck blue a hat?” Mogar asked Rusty. 

“It’s Vav,” Vav bit his lip trying not to burst into laughter, “Uh Rusty, what with, um-the hat?” 

“He shared his secrets and I shared mine,” Rusty was straightening a paper stack in his hand bouncing the paper on the edge of the table. 

Sneering Mogar looked between Rusty and Vav, “When we work at the table we wear hats to protect thoughts.” 

“Don’t worry about that this time,” Rusty handed the stack of papers off to Vav.

Mogar quickly took the tinfoil hat off grumbling. 

Thumbing through the papers Vav frowned as his grassy eyes skimmed each page. 

“Rusty,” squinting Vav looked closer at the top page, “I can’t read any of this!” 

Rusty scratched his chin, “Crap,” taking the pages from Vav’s hand Rusty sighed, “May have written this in the language we made.”

Vav stood mouth a gape, “You made a bloody language? It’s been one week!” 

Rusty shrugged, “Stranger things have happened right?” 

Looking around the apartment at the drunkard covered in paint, the maniac with a sword in reach when anger flared, and the mess of papers Vav wasn’t sure it got stranger than standing there. 

“It would probably be handy to learn it, nothing hard just a few languages mixed together. Why don’t you bring X-Ray over tomorrow and I could give you some lessons?”

Vav sighed his shoulders sagging, “Sure, why not?”

Carefully maneuvering around the attack dog – Mogar- who wouldn’t stop glaring at him Vav left unsure how to convince X-Ray to participate in Rusty’s lessons. 

X-Ray looked ready to pop a vein when Vav told him about Rusty’s simple mistake and the offer. The way X-Ray was complaining with every step to Rusty’s apartment it sounded like a kid going to summer school. X-Ray’s condition for going was he would not be taught by Mogar claiming the bear man didn’t have the brains. Vav thought that statement was a little rude. In X-Ray’s book Mogar was still the villain stealing their thunder – Vav wasn’t even sure he wanted the thunder. They hadn’t been playing the hero role well lately, the fire – destroying Mogar’s home- ruining an important sounding search. If anything Vav felt like the villain, like he’d put someone in danger. 

“Think Rusty has any beer?” Vav asked.

“I’d be surprised if he didn’t,” X-Ray mumbled with crossed arms.

Knocking on the door the attack bear opened and Vav waved.

“Intruder,” Mogar growled pulling out his sleek blue sword.

Vav put his hands up in defense, “It’s Vav and X-Ray.”

“It sounds weird when you put it that way,” X-Ray cringed. 

Mogar sniffed the air lowering his weapon.

“Do we smell?” Vav whispered towards his partner. 

“They come off,” Mogar grunted.

“Excuse me?” Vav’s light brown brows pulled together. 

“You’re not dressed in capes.”

X-Ray howled with laughter gasping as he doubled over, “This idiot! He doesn’t even know what clothes are and he’s teaching us a whole secret language!”

Before Vav could even to attempt to defend Mogar’s words X-Ray was pinned against the wall cracks in the plaster around his head. 

“No one makes fun of Mogar,” the bear growled.

“News flash,” X-Ray snapped, “Everyone’s making fun of you!”

Mogar pressed X-Ray harder against the wall, Vav could hear the cracking and hopped it was just the wall.

“Rusty asked us to come dressed discreetly so people wouldn’t come poking around wondering why super heroes are coming around,” Vav started to explain, “X-Ray wasn’t making fun of you, he’s just dumb.” 

The bomb was diffused and Mogar stomped inside. 

It was in everyones best interest for Mogar and Vav to study on the balcony while Rusty and X-Ray worked in the living room. 

Rusty lied when he said the language would be easy; Vav was ready to tear hair out as he sat with Mogar tripping over words that felt like mush in his mouth. He wasn’t even completely sure his tongue could make some of the sounds expected of him. He wasn’t even sure how Mogar was doing it with little effort. The week was filled with sighs and the guzzling of beers for Vav, X-Ray didn’t seem to be doing much better. They still couldn’t read a single word on Rusty’s papers and were not above begging for a translation. However their paranoid friend was horrified at the thought of them falling into the wrong hands. 

“Sausages,” Vav groaned leaning back in his chair taking a swig form his bottle. He hated the stuff Rusty had in his cabinets, so Vav was bringing his own to the sessions. 

“Are you hungry?” Mogar frowned eye brows down forehead creased, “It’s not breakfast time.”

“I’m not,” Vav laughed. 

Mogar leaned forward his eyes like almonds, fucking determined almonds. Vav could feel his chest squeeze as he leaned forward gripping his bottle tighter, his laughter stopped. 

Warm hands encompassed Vav’s cheeks, they were thick with callouses. Vav could feel the power lurking just under the firm grasp, with enough anger he was sure they could crush his skull like a grape. The pure rage that Mogar was known to emit around the room was low, swept off by the wind, but the danger underneath his skin was still there lingering. 

“What’s wrong,” Mogar tilted Vav’s face from side to side, “I don’t see bruises, your lips aren’t fat. Why do you talk like your mouth has been injured?”

Vav could feel the urge to laugh bubble up again, instead a shaky breath left his throat, “I’m British you pleb.”

Mogar cocked his head to the side, “Pleb,” he slowly released Vav’s face.

“Maybe I should be teaching you,” Vav joked rubbing his cheeks. 

Again Mogar started sniffing the air his nose wrinkling as he went. Vav watched with all the curiosity in the world. As Mogar’s nose twitched his upper lip curved above his teeth revealing pearly whites on the cusp of being fangs. Feeling his lips go dry Vav wondered if he’d hit his limit for the night.

“You smell like the bottle.”

Yup, Vav was being told he was drunk.

Swishing around the contents of his bottle Vav could feel his confidence, “Better or worse than Rusty?” he downed the rest of his drink, “Don’t answer that actually. I should collect X-Ray and get going.” 

Walking out the front door of the apartment Vav wasn’t sure if he was collecting X-Ray or himself. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans he rarely wore anymore silently lost in the thought of hands on his face. It was the alcohol. That’s what he told himself as he left ignoring his rapid heartbeat, as he said goodnight to X-Ray, as he got home. It was the alcohol is what he told himself as he brushed his teeth, put on pajamas and dreamed of nothing, but almond eyes, calloused hands that handled him like gold, and fangs. Alcohol, hang over, it had to be the cause of the tightness in his ribs as he stood in front of the mirror examining his hair. Lightly slapping his cheeks Vav frowned, he needed to get his game face on.

Nights at the apartment were less Mogar shouting, but vav smiling watching the way Mogar read off a British slang sheet Rusty had actually printed. The bare chested man stumbled over phrases rereading them complaining about the lack of understanding. He wasn’t completely sure the context to use them in and Vav gave the best scenarios he could. Vav shared his language while Mogar shared the one he and Rusty had created. Slowly Vav’s tongue was starting to figure out the strange mixed language. He could even proudly read a couple of Rusty’s scribbles and map legends. When Vav could feel his tongue stumbling Mogars warms hands weren’t far behind griping his cheeks steadying him. Mogar would speak deliberately slower; he was patient as Vav took each word one syllable at a time. They’d traded sitting on chairs for the concrete across from each other, Mogar claimed it would be easier if Vav watched his mouth.

The closing to each night is what made Vav nervous, after he’d inhaled a couple beers and his confidence was boosted. He’d lick his lips watching Mogar stretch and pop his back, his muscles on display. Vav always cursed himself getting home shouting into his apartment how stupid he was. Mogar was teaching him so he could do his job as a hero; there was no time for flirting! Sighing Vav sat on the edge of his bed in the middle of the night running his fingers through his hair, Mogar probably hated him. Vav had done nothing but ruin the bear man’s life since day one suggesting they hit him with X-Rays laser beam. He was still surprised Mogar hadn’t killed him yet with all the outside time, especially since Vav didn’t wear his super suit to Rusty’s. Next time Vav could be plummeting toward the ground forced off the balcony with a collision course towards the ground. Lying back on his bed he could see the headline now, super blunder. Ash could make a great story out of that, she’d probably get the only photo somehow. Rolling over facing the clock watching the illuminating numbers tick Vav groaned, he was falling all right, and it wouldn’t work out well for anyone- his super suit couldn’t protect him.

Finishing off his second bottle of the night Vav felt proud of himself deciphering the whole map Rusty had created. The informant wasn’t kidding when he said it stretched far beyond what they already knew of. There were miles of tunnels Vav was pretty sure lead into other cities. He was also able to read some of the dirt Rusty had gotten on the secret society he frequented- surprisingly. They were all just kind of weird cultists getting together, nothing on anyone that sounded like the butcher. Still no good leads – still plenty of reasons for Vav to blame himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the apartment Mogar greeted Vav and X-Ray with a deep breath.

“You’re late sausage,” Mogar blurted in a butchered accent meant to mimic Vav.

Behind his hand Vav snorted while X-Ray doubled over with no shame obviously forgetting what happened last time. 

“He’s been talking like that all day,” Rusty snickered. 

Mogar’s thick brows pulled together, his mouth in a scowl, “Bloody fuck wads!”

X-Ray was using the door for support gasping for breath as Rusty asked if Vav would film it like parents documenting their child’s first word. Mogar flipped off the room – it was slowly becoming his favorite gesture, it was better than the sword all the time- storming out slamming the balcony door with a grunt. Vav was surprised the glass didn’t break, but he could hear it rattle in the door frame.

Vav sighed grabbing two beers just in case. Looking through the sliding door he watched Mogar stand and pace in his small space, the muscles of his arms rippling. He almost looked more like a wild animal pacing its cage, but he wasn’t. Though Mogar hid under his fur and anger Vav was seeing a softer side to his story. 

Vav smacked the heel of his hand into his forehead repeatedly before popping the top off his beer and heading outside.  
Settling himself back on the concrete Vav started taking notes so he wouldn’t have to strain his eyes reading it all from scratch again.

“Rusty won’t like that,” Mogar stood looking over Vav’s shoulder.

“He doesn’t have to know,” Vav winked, “Brought you a bev by the way, think you could use it.” 

Vav felt Mogar leaning over his shoulder, warm breath rolling down his neck in contrast to the breeze brought in by the night. One of his sturdy arms painted with red bands stretched out in front of him. As if the altitude had changed Vav felt his chest constrict making it harder to pull in the air around him. He watched Mogar swipe a bottle inspecting it with his oaky eyes – squinting. 

“I can get you an opener if you-“

There was a sharp crack as Mogar snapped the bottle cap off the bottle leaving a crack in the glass. 

“It might not be safe to-“

Vav’s concerns were ignored as Mogar sucked the liquid down in one long gulp. Smacking his lips Mogar looked inside the bottle than down at his stomach. 

“Want another?” Vav laughed waiting for the verdict. 

Mogar nodded. 

The cycle continued of Mogar cracking the tops off his own bottles even though Vav insisted on using the bottle opener. Mogar would flex calling himself a real man, and Vav didn’t disagree with that. It wasn’t until the third beer that Mogar learned how to sip instead of chugging.

“They weren’t laughing at you, you know?” Vav looked at Mogar his eyes brightened by the moon, “They laughed because you were making fun of me.”

Mogar looked at Vav oak eyes wide, “I would never make fun of you.”

Vav’s laugh was breathy, “You’d be the first.”

The moon rose higher and it had stopped being a study session. Vav leaned against the railing laughing while Mogar blurted British slang marveling at the echo of his own voice in the night sky. Releasing all the feelings pent up his chest Vav roared out into the starless sky covered in smog Vav smiled at Mogar with a lop sided grin on his face. Playing follow the leader Mogar growled releasing a roar that made Vav’s legs shake. As with all things revolving around the bear man it was powerful. Vav imagined the sound bouncing over buildings waking people who had the common sense to fall asleep. 

Back and forth, Vav had a roar ready to answer Mogar’s like a conversation only one party could understand. Vav wondered if Mogar actually understood bear, or if he was beliving too many of Rusty’s stories. Mogar hadn’t really said a lot about himself, for all Vav knew he could be cursing at the man in bear, maybe he was cursing back. It was all fun and games until a guttural sound emerged from Mogar’s throat. It wasn’t a roar, but a growl that rumbled around in Mogar’s chest. Vav wasn’t sure how to respond, but before he even got the chance a chorus of growls followed deep and menacing. 

Vav stood a little straighter alertness taking over his body, stiff limbs and cautiously darting eyes. He watched the way Mogar stood just as tall his hands becoming fists tightening his muscles. Gulping Vav started to back up planning on avoiding whatever the growling was building up to. Mogar’s dark eyes snapped up meeting Vav’s causing the man with light brown locks to pause cornered closer to the wall than he’d like to be. Growls and other noises escaped the bear man, a few roars, Vav wondered if he was starting to look like lunch. 

Mogar took a step forward and Vav put his hands up cursing the wall as his back bumped against it. Shaking in his chucks Vav closed his eyes turning his head to the side listening to Mogar get closer. If he yelled Ray and Rusty would be out to help him for sure, it was the only hope he could hold onto. The alcohol might not have been the best idea to give to a first timer with an anger management problem, and prone to growing two times stronger on a whim. Hot breath curled around Vav’s cheek, like with the bottle grab from before he could feel Mogar’s form encompassing him. Mogar’s growls became longer, shaking Vav to his core. On the verge of shouting for help Vav felt soft hair tickle the underside of his chin. Slowly opening his eyes Vav realized Mogar was no longer standing before him, but leaning against him. Mogar’s cheek rubbed against his neck, his lips dangerously close to planting themselves on Vav’s flesh. The heat in Vav’s cheeks ran through to his palms covered in sweat as Mogar made himself more comfortable against the Brit. Signature sniffing sounds could be heard as Mogar continued to steady himself against the distraught hero. He was drunk – Vav could smell it on the bear man’s heavy breath- he didn’t think they’d had that much. 

Relaxing –if only slightly- Vav let Mogar nuzzle into his throat. As Mogar began to pull away Vav wondered if the man had come to his senses ready to call it a night. 

Mogar gently put his hands on Vav’s cheeks like he had all week. 

“You always smell different when I do this,” Mogar’s voice was deep. 

“D-Do I?” Vav shrugged. 

Mogar did a sniff test, “Nervous, excited, your heart is pounding.”

“It does that,” Vav agreed feeling the organ over working itself. 

The rough pads of Mogar’s thumbs traced the paths under Vav’s green eyes, “The forest’s in your eyes always looks on the edge of sadness.” 

Slowly Vav started to slide down the wall, Mogar moved off allowing the hero to sit on the ground legs outstretched before connecting again. 

“Don’t you hate me?” Vav’s voice was a squeak, “I ruin everything for you. I put someone you love in danger, I put you in danger. Fuck you were stabbed! I set your house on fire and bloody left you!” Blood was rushing through Vav’s ears, his chest heaving as he stammered out a liquid confession,“You hate me and I…” 

“You’re telling yourself lies,” Mogar whispered cupping Vav's cheeks once again, “You came to find me after I was injured, you sheltered me, healed me, taught me, listened to me, and befriended me. Vav you boil my stomach, but I don’t think it’s hate.” 

Smiling Vav felt Mogar’s strong hands hold his head firmly tilting it to the side before his face became closer. Closing his eyes Vav melted into chapped lips and the taste of alcohol. Sloppily Mogar’s mouth was open a bit wide threatening to suck Vav in like all things even kisses were bold with Mogar. Adjusting his mouth to fit the shirtless heater of a man Vav made it work. Kissing for mere moments, fear crept into Vav’s mind – maybe he was dreaming. 

Wet sloppy pecks littered Vav’s chin and neck, Mogar left a trace of himself on every inch of exposed skin Vav had to offer. Slick fangs sunk into soft flesh and Vav let his head rest against the wall, while Mogar licked the bruise that must have been blooming. 

“You’re my mate,” Mogar breathed into Vav’s skin. 

“Mogar, friends don’t kiss,” Vav laughed.

Shaking his head Mogar traced a heart over Vav’s shirt, “My mate.”

Vav felt his face burn like lava replaced the blood under his skin, “Oh, y-yes,” he stuttered out. 

Mogar pressed his palm against Vav’s chest, “Now no one will hurt you again.” 

Licking his dry lips Vav shook his head, “’twas only a scratch.”

“Never again,” Mogar vowed. 

“I should be saying that to you, you got stabbed,” Vav wraped his arms around Mogar holding his tightly. 

When Mogar put his hands on Vav’s cheek, Vav was ready for the long slow kiss that came next. 

It wasn’t long before heavy breathing became soft, calm streams of air with snorts to break it up. Whither Mogar had fallen asleep or passed out Vav couldn’t tell, it didn’t matter though. His only wish was Mogar still loved him when he woke up. 

The sliding glass door was the element that woke Vav form his half slumber – that accompanied by X-Ray’s snickers. 

“I can go home by myself tonight buddy.”

Vav was glad X-Ray didn’t make a late night scene. 

In the heat of battle Vav used his slow mo to stop two guys from escaping the restaurant. They were the first lead he and X-Ray had had for months, they weren’t getting away that easy. For good measure X-Ray had tied their shoes together so they couldn’t run when Vav stopped the slow mo. They needed to wait for Rusty to bring the car around so they could transport them for questioning at Monarch Labs. It felt good to be in the costume again, the fabric hugged him tighter, made him feel safer than the clothes he’d been wearing for two weeks. X-Ray seemed to miss the graphic tees. 

Congratulating his super partner Vav missed the third guy running towards him with a pipe determined to release his thug friends. A shouted warning pulled Vav out of his celebration zone; he turned ready to slow the evil barreling towards him. 

Instead of a thug the burly figure of his boyfriend in a bear skin stood like a shield in front of him. With a swing of Mogar’s mighty sword the thug was brought to his knees, the threat eliminated. Vav smiled as Mogar turned around his almond eyes scanning Vav.

“I’m fine you pleb,” Vav assured. 

Mogar put his palms against Vav’s cheeks that heated to a blush in response. Vav closed his eyes when a giggle stopped him short. Looking over at X-Ray the hero shook his head. 

“Wasn't me dude.” 

“It was me,” A girl stood at the end of the alley waving a newspaper in her hand, “I just wanted to get an autograph.”

Vav put his hands on his hips, “Of course citizen.” 

The girl laughed again handing over the paper and a pen. Vav signed the front cover before handing it to Mogar who squinted inspecting it. The bear man turned the pages slowly listening to them crinkle, Vav wondered if he’d ever signed anything before. Mogar may have helped create a language, but Vav was sure Rusty wrote it all down.   
In his short years of being a semi appreciated hero Vav was excited to get asked for an autograph out of the blue. Watching Mogar scribble something before handing the paper back made Vav smile as he gave it to X-Ray.

“My girlfriends going to love this,” the girl beamed. 

Vav nodded, “It’s our duty to keep you safe!”

“Uh,” X-Ray snorted, “Vav.”

Vav lifted his brow leaning over X-Ray’s shoulder to gaze at the newspaper. He hadn’t paid any mind to the front page, but a black and white photo of him kissing Mogar a few nights ago -when their status became official- was blown up to fit above a small article. 

“Where did they get that?” Vav squeaked. 

X-Ray burst into laughter, “I may have passed it over to Ash. She edited it so it looks like you guys are in your costumes.” 

“You took a photo!” 

Vav looked over to Mogar sheepishly; he seemed more confused about the picture than anything. In fact Mogar almost ignored the picture completely, he was still on a mission and Vav knew he was the target.

Vav’s giggle was nervous as Mogar cupped his face leaning forward to capture his lips as was the tradition they’d started. The girl squealed and X-Ray tried to shush her, Vav could hear the sarcasm behind his words – they were probably taking more pictures together. At least the headline Ash had come up with was right, super heroes, super love. Every beat of Vav’s heart pounded out the word Mogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a longer X-Ray and Vav series. let me know if you guys would be interested!


End file.
